What you mean to me
by AAJL
Summary: "As she closed the journal, a piece of paper fell out from between the pages, folded in half. She bent down to pick it up, unfolded it and scanned her eyes over the title. 'Why I love Cameron Morgan.'." /One-shot./


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series.**

* * *

><p>"Zach?" Cammie called out tentatively, gently knocking on the door in front of her with Zach's name plate attached to the front. Zach had been staying at the Gallagher Academy ever since Cammie's run-in with his mother and had been allocated a room to himself.<p>

"Zach, I need to talk to you."

Zach had given her a copy of his room key. She hesitantly slipped the key into the lock and quietly unlocked the door. Stepping inside, she noticed that Zach's room was spotless, bed tucked in neatly, books carefully lined up on the shelf, papers stacked in a neat pile on the study desk.

Everything was in its proper position - except for the small black book lying on the bed.

She made her way towards the bed, reaching out for the black book as she drew closer.

She examined the white sticker stuck to the front cover.

'_Zach's journal - do not read.'_

She knew it was wrong to read other people's journals, but this opportunity was just too good to pass up. Besides, Zach always refused to give her the answers she so desperately needed. What better way was there to get those answers apart from reading his journal?

Using a safety pin she always kept in her pocket, she quickly picked the lock that held the book closed. When she heard the noise that indicated that the lock had been successfully unlocked, she removed the lock, flinging it onto the bed, and began to read, albeit hesitantly.

'_Date: 24 March._

'_Today, we were assigned a Cove Op's mission to tail some girls. Little did I know that I was to meet my Gallagher Girl during this mission.'_

Cammie smiled and continued to read.

'_Date: 1 April._

'_Today was April Fool's. I decided to cut out a nice big hole in Grant's favourite jeans where his crotch would be. He wore them the next day and didn't realise his bunny boxers were showing until my mother pointed them out at dinner. After dinner, I found out the hard way that if Grant hadn't been ditching so many classes, he would have easily topped P&E.'_

Cammie quietly laughed to herself as she flicked to one of the more recent entries.

'_Date: 30 April._

'_This is the third day I've been in the custody of the Gallagher Academy. Their classes are very similar to ours, although I don't think there's ever been C&A classes in the history of the Blackthorne Institute for Boys._

'_Tina Walters cornered me into her room and started making out with me. I don't know why, but rumor says she has a reputation as some sort of player. I think my version of 'Go away, I don't want you' was Tina's equivalent of 'I want more, keep going' and she didn't stop. Fate must have been against me because Cammie wanted to borrow a CD from Eva, one of Tina's roommates, and happened to walk right into our... situation. She wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain what she'd just witnessed. I think I finally understand the saying 'Karma's a bitch'.'_

Cammie froze. _Tina_ had started it?

She read the entry that had been written the day before.

'_Date: 5 May._

'_I don't know what to say to Cammie. She's still ignoring me. She won't listen to me whenever I try to explain that it was Tina who started that stupid kiss._

'_Cammie isn't the same anymore. I never see, let alone hear, her laugh anymore, not even around Baxter or McHenry. She doesn't even smile. How do I tell her that I miss the old Cammie I fell in love with?'_

As she closed the journal, a piece of paper fell out from between the pages, folded in half. She bent down to pick it up, unfolded it and scanned her eyes over the title.

'_Why I love Cameron Morgan.'_

Upon realising that her name was in the title, she began to read the contents of the paper.

"She's a Gallagher Girl." Cammie had to laugh at that.

"She has insanely soft, silky hair. Thank God I'm the only one allowed to touch it or else it wouldn't feel as good." Cammie fingered her hair self-consciously.

"Because of her hypnotising eyes. Only God knows how they came to be such a sexy shade of blue." _Yep, Zach definitely wrote this._

"Because of the way she laughs. As sweet as it sounds, it's highly contagious." Cammie finally realised that someone was standing behind her, reading out loud the sheet's contents. Turning around, she came face to face with Zach, standing a couple of metres away with his hands in his pockets, an expressionless face in place of his usual cocky smirk.

He made no attempt to approach Cammie, instead quoting from the piece of paper the last reason why he loved Cammie.

"I love it when she smiles, because when she genuinely smiles, I know she's happy. Just the way I want her to be." He spoke softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

The room was silent for a few seconds, both teenagers unable to start a conversation. Cammie was unable to break away from Zach's never-wavering gaze.

Zach was the first to break the tension.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," he said, stepping closer to where Cammie stood. His face was carefully blank, keeping his thoughts a secret. Cammie let her long hair shield her face as she looked down at her shoes, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry." Her response came so quietly, Zach probably would have missed it if he weren't expecting it.

"Don't be. You didn't know."

Zach closed the short distance between them, but still didn't make an attempt to touch Cammie.

"I take it that you read my journal, seeing as it's open on the bed?"

"Only a few entries."

The silence was back.

"I need to go," Cammie mumbled after what seemed like eternity before darting around Zach to exit his room. Her hand barely touched the doorknob before she was pulled away from the door into Zach's arms, her face pressed against his chest.

"Go where?" His voice was slightly muffled as his lips were buried in her hair.

Cammie couldn't come up with a decent response and decided to remain quiet.

"On the contrary," Zach continued, "I think you need to stay right _here_." His arms tightened around her, making escape virtually impossible.

A normal girl's definition of the phrase 'virtually impossible': no point in even bothering to attempt it.

A Gallagher Girl's definition of the phrase 'virtually impossible': so easy it's basically second nature.

Thank God Zach's embrace was very similar to a hold Bex had given her a couple of tips on how to get out of.

Cammie quickly brought her head up hard so that it came in contact with Zach's chin. When she heard him yelp in protest, she stomped on his foot and kneed him in the crotch before racing out the door.

Zach chuckled to himself. _That's my Gallagher girl_, he thought to himself before doing what a normal boy would do: he gave chase.

* * *

><p>Cammie sat huddled in the far corner of her favourite hideout, trying to figure out how to talk things out with Zach. Their last encounter five minutes ago didn't go so well, what with her kneeing him in the privates.<p>

"I thought I'd find you here."

Cammie's head snapped up at the sound of Zach's voice. She hadn't heard him come into the hideout, yet he was crouching in front of her, staring at her.

Too bad Cammie's hideout came to a dead end, leaving her with nowhere to run.

Zach drew closer to Cammie, who curled up into an even tighter ball than the one she was already in. She flinched as Zach's warm hand came in contact with her cold cheek. His hand slipped from her cheek to under her chin, pulling her face up so that he could see her blue eyes. He brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face.

"Words alone couldn't possible explain how much I love you, Cameron Morgan."

She didn't have time to protest at his use of her full name before he crushed his lips against hers.

Cammie's first thought was to pull away, but his soft, warm lips felt good against her cold ones. She found herself leaning into the kiss, his lips effectively warming hers. One hand tangled itself in her hair while the other wound its way around her waist, pulling her closer to him. As the kiss deepened, his grip on her tightened, clearly indicating that he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon.

Zach didn't stop kissing her. When she eventually pulled away, silently gasping for air, his lips made their way down her jaw to her neck.

"I love you," he murmured against her neck. Even though Cammie had known that he loved her, he had never told her point blank before. Cammie couldn't help but smile as she rested her cheek against his carefully messed-up hair.

"I know," she said simply, returning his embrace.

A few seconds passed before she next spoke.

"Want to know what else I know?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>My first fanfic in the Gallagher Girls category ^^<strong>

**Well, how did you like it? Did it have a 'goode' amount of fluff in it?**

**Reviews are kindly appreciated**


End file.
